The present invention relates to computer memory systems, and more specifically, to a computer memory system with switchable operating bands.
In some computer system applications, it is desirable to adjust power and peak bandwidth depending on the current work load. For processor core power adjustments, dynamic voltage and frequency scaling (DVFS) has been widely used. Memory devices in memory systems typically operate at a constant voltage and frequency. Memory devices are complex and include a mixture of analog and digital circuits with synchronous and asynchronous circuits. Therefore, it is not typically possible to dynamically adjust voltage and frequency during computer system operation, as internal circuits are optimized to certain conditions and may only be adaptable during power up.